


Innerbloom

by Yk2895



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yk2895/pseuds/Yk2895
Summary: She was such a dainty thing in bed
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Innerbloom

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing after 5 years or something so, let's start short!  
> Englis isn't my first language and this little piece just sparked while in bed so, please let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Title taken from RÜFÜS - Innerbloom. The first thing my mind thought would be ideal to listen while writing this.

She was such a dainty thing in bed, all of her movements were graceful. The arch of her back and the twist of her hips were a thing of beauty and her breathy moans caused shivers to wreck his back and soul. 

It all was very beautiful, worthy of poetry truly. But, for Jon, there was nothing comparable to Sansa after he made her peak for the third -maybe fourth- time and she goes wild. 

All reckless moves, filthy ideas and high pitched grunts. 

Watching her now as she rides him like there´s no tomorrow with the sun shining through the stained glass and knowing he's the catalyst of that change... 

There was nothing quite like it.


End file.
